Date Night
by cnfzdpsychosis
Summary: What happens when Axel drags Roxas on one of his dates?


A/N: don't own, don't ask, don't sue. beta'd by A Spot of Bother. Thanx for not killing me yet. :)

"I really wish you'd stop dragging me along on your dates." Roxas growled, low enough so that Axel could here him but not…Krysti? Karen? What's her name? But Axel just laughed at him.

"Oh, come on Roxas. How else would you spend your weekends?"

* * *

Roxas dragged himself out of bed, walking in the general direction of the incessant banging noise. Wrenching the door open he was thrown to the floor as Axel barreled through without any warning.

"Roxas, I need – what are you doing on the floor?" Roxas glared at the hand extended to help him up.

"Some idiot knocked me down." He shot back. "What are you doing here so early in the morning, anyways?" Axel rolled his eyes.

"It's noon." Roxas' glare refused to dissipate.

"And it's Saturday. What do you want, Axel?" Axel blinked, trying to remember the reason he had come over. Still, he found it hard to think with his friend only half-dressed.

"Oh yeah. I need you to come on my date tonight." Roxas groaned. He hated, more than anything, getting dragged on Axel's dates. It wasn't that he was in love with his friend or anything, but…he was a tiny bit infatuated with him.

"No." Axel sighed, leaning against the back of the couch, having obviously invited himself in.

"Why not?"

"Because I hate being your security blanket when you're afraid a date will go poorly." Axel laughed at the description.

"Ok, then pretend, instead, that you're my teddy bear. Krystal is kinda scary. I could use something to keep close by." 'I'll even take you to bed with me,' he thought.

"No." Roxas still refused.

"Roxas," Axel whined. "What else are you going to do tonight?" Roxas quickly wracked his brains for any available excuse, but all he could think of were the stupid excuses that Kairi always gave when she was teasing Sora. 'Well,' he thought. 'They're worth a shot.'

"I need to clean the kitchen." Axel laughed at him, moving closer to where he was standing.

"You hate cleaning. Think of another excuse." Roxas glared at the smirking redhead.

"I need to color code my notebooks." Axel's grin widened.

"Uh-uh." He shook his head. "You stopped using notebooks for school in eighth grade." Unnerved by how close Axel had gotten, Roxas still couldn't help smiling at the fact that Axel remembered that. "Three strikes and you're out, Roxas. Last chance."

"I need to wash my sweaters," he whispered, backing away from his friend. Axel stopped and stared at him and for a moment – Roxas thought he might actually believe him. But no, Axel started laughing so hard that tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh man," he gasped. "That was too funny." Catching his breath he grinned predatorily at Roxas. "And you," he whispered, "…are out of chances." Using his height as an advantage, he lunged, knocking Roxas to the floor. Roxas bucked, trying to knock Axel off him but stilled instantly when hearing a distinctive 'click.'

"Axel," he growled. "That better not be what I think it is." Axel grinned at him, holding up his right arm so Roxas could see. "YOU HAND-CUFFED US TOGETHER?!" he screamed. Roxas narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice as he hissed, "You'd better have the key." Axel just grinned.

"Well," he explained, "I thought I might run into some opposition so I thought, this'll work." Roxas was speechless, falling back on his patented glare. "Oh come on, Roxas. It'll be fun."

"It'll be fun for you, Axel. I can't even remember the names of your dates half the time." Axel rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"The key's in my car." Before he knew what was happening, his friend was dragging him outside. Roxas stopped by the car, pointing.

"Get the key, unlock us, and leave me alone." To anyone listening, they'd have thought the boys were worst enemies, but Axel grinned inwardly at the tone in Roxas' voice. He could tell that Roxas was getting tired of the argument, which meant that soon he'd come on the date just to shut Axel up. 'Score one for me,' he thought. "Axel, get the damn key." Axel shifted.

"Well, I might have been lying when I said the key was in the car." Roxas glared at him. "Actually, the key is at home and…I won't be going there until after the date." Roxas groaned inwardly. All he wanted his Saturday to consist of was sleeping until five, at which point he'd eat dinner and then go back to bed. That sounded nothing like _go on Axel's date with him. Then you can spend the night pining over how straight he is._

Roxas looked over at Axel. "I fucking hate you." Axel merely grinned.

* * *

"Why are you two hand-cuffed together?" Krystal asked. Roxas sent another glare at Axel.

"Axel decided to take up magic. Except he's not as advanced as he thinks he is." Krystal laughed as Axel stuck his tongue out at Roxas. As they walked into the theatre, he very casually stuck an elbow in Roxas' ribs.

"Axel?" Krystal asked, smilingly sweetly. "Would you buy me a snack?" Roxas tried not to throw up. But Axel ignored the sounds coming from his friend as he moved to the candy counter.

"Axel?" Roxas imitated. "Would you buy me a snack?" Axel laughed at his imitation.

"Buy your own snack." He whispered, laughing. Roxas pouted.

"I can't. Some asshole dragged me out of my house before I grabbed any money." Axel laughed again.

"Yeah, well said asshole is going to let you starve." It was Axel's turn to have an elbow in his ribs.

"No," Roxas quipped. "Said asshole will buy me something to eat or I will finish your date before it begins." Axel quieted, as if weighing the threat before ordering for the three of them.

Entering the theatre, they found it empty.

"Odd," Krystal remarked. "This got movie got really good reviews." Roxas snorted derisively.

"Yeah, that's why we're fighting for seats," he muttered. Axel swallowed a laugh as they sat down. He tried to pay attention as the movie ran, but his brain decided that Roxas' sarcastic remarks were more amusing.

"Axel? Axel? Axel!" Axel turned his head, staring at a very upset Krystal.

"Yeah?" He asked, gently massaging his neck, hoping he hadn't given himself whiplash. Krystal glared at him. "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You're paying more attention to that little…I don't even know what to call him! But you're paying more attention to him than to me!" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"You're getting jealous over my friend?" He asked cautiously.

"Are you saying you choose your friend over me?" She shot back.

"Krystal, I don't even know you. Why would I choose someone I don't know, over someone I do know?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

"You're breaking up with me for your guy friend, Axel. Think about that," she whispered before walking out of the theatre. Axel glanced over at Roxas, who had fallen asleep in his chair. 'Well, it's certainly not the first time it's happened,' he thought.

Digging the key out of his pocket, Axel unlocked the cuffs before waking Roxas up.

"Time to go," he whispered. Roxas opened his eyes, bleary from the sleep.

"Where'd Krystal go?" he yawned. Axel smiled ruefully

"Somehow, I don't think we're going to pan out." Roxas stretched.

"She was a bitch anyways." Axel laughed. Roxas never was one to beat around the bush.

"Well, I don't need women anyways, I got you." Axel said, half-teasing. Roxas sobered instantly.

"Yeah," he nodded. He smiled cautiously before adding, "Yeah, you do."


End file.
